1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for capturing and transmitting an image, in a state where a message transmission/reception history is displayed in an electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most of electronic devices such as recently launched smart phone, tablet Personal Computer (PC) and the like are equipped with cameras in order to capture an image. Particularly, as a camera function becomes increasingly important, various interfaces for interworking a camera application with other applications in the electronic device are being provided. For example, by interworking the camera application with a messenger application, the electronic device can capture an image through the camera application during messenger application execution and then transmit the captured image to at least one other electronic device through the messenger application.
In a case where the electronic device intends to capture and transmit an image during the execution of a general messenger application (e.g., Kakaotalk), the electronic device performs a process of, after converting a messenger application screen into a camera application screen, capturing an image of a subject through the camera application, and again converting the camera application screen into the messenger application screen to transmit the captured image. However, there is a shortcoming in that a user has to undergo a plurality of processes in order to capture and transmit the image during the execution of the messenger application as described above. Also, as the screen conversion from the messenger application screen to the camera application screen occurs as described above, the user suffers an inconvenience of, when a message is received while capturing the image, failing to determine the received message instantly.
According to this, there is a need to provide a method for capturing and transmitting an image without a trouble process during messenger application execution in an electronic device.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present invention.